clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Coool41
Coool41 is Coool31's evil younger brother. He recently became a minion of Darktan, and has the rank of High General. He is a merciless fighter. He has 2 metal claws in each of his flippers and a natural icreased healing ability.His claws are also able to stay intact in fire. Background Taken from autobiography I lived on the smallest of the Three Little Islands until I heard that penguins had made happy homes on the big island nearby. My Family and I wanted to join them. Three days later, we had finished building a boat. I got a map so we could find the way to the big island. We made it about 3/4 of the there, when my boat sprung a leak! I managed to fix the boat before it sunk. When we made it there, I saw penguins waving (Dot and Rookie as we found out later). It turns out that I had landed at the Dock. The staring penguins were wondering why a penguin would sail out on a small wooden ship(half the size of the migator). The Penguins asked us questions, but one asked: Can we see your player cards? We all were puzzled. What was a player card? "What in the universe is a player card?!?!?" was the only response I had. They were amazed. "You aren't from around here, are you, not at all um... whats your names?" "I'm Coool Jay Hunt, but CALL ME Coool31." "I'm Coool Jojo Hunt, but CALL ME Coool41." "I am Sandy Jessica Hunt" CALL ME Sandy. The rest of his family like Carlisle soon followed. "We will take you to Gary the Gadget Guy so he can make you player cards." We arrived at the Sports Shop, as I later learnt its name, where Gary took our photographs. "You store all of your clothes and other special items in these compartments." "Other special items, like what?" I asked. Gary said, "Pins, backgrounds, and special awards that the PSA penguin Secret Agency gives penguins for completing special missions when we are called to duty." G pointed to the other compartment. "Backgrounds can slide right behind the picture of your penguin. Choose one you like free." "Oh, cool!" I said. I knew right then I was going to love it here... Eventually I grew to hate the penguins that lived there. They were always so cheerful and a bit cowardly. Right then I realised that I needed a more adventure filled life. I then decided to go to the Darktonian Realm to become a Darktonian Minion. Darktan wasn't very impressed so ofered me a odd Doom Weed, I felt stronger, faster, and full of energy. After, that he offered to promote me to a Darktonian Lieutenant General.Also when i took the weed my had started to fell like their were on fire and the "things"shot out of my flippers and i was asked"are these my claws" darktan sayed "yes like the rest of your bones." Well, that's my story. Involvment * He's general in Darktan's army and is often left to lead armies to defend the Darktonian Realm while the High Knights of Darkness go on more dangerous quests Friends *Craáin Sensei have a room together as Craáin Sensei is traning Coool41 in the dark ninja ways *Coool41 is somewhat friends with Mectrixctic *torche his black puffle His Squad The Cooolsquad is coool41"s elite squad of Darktonian defense *Coool41 is friends with 2 Sludge Flinger's, named Jessie and James (They keep the foes still and pick locks) *Coool41 is friends with 2 Painful Bear's, named Butch and Cassidy (They are the the mussles of the the group) *Coool41 is friends with 2 Flame Knights's, named Frank And Tony (They are the break in team) Trivia *His claws are made of bone but they are metal coated * He is a general in Darktan's army and is often left to lead armies to defend the Darktonian Realm while the High Knights of Darkness go on more dangerous quests. *He can fight on par with his brother Coool31 *He hates all of the Hunt Family *He likes shiny things *He has amazing self control *Metal Explorer despises him, and says he's unworthy to be a Darktonian Minion... and vice versa **Beeing Shiny dose not help him at all he really hates him * He is the worlds most messed up penguin: **He has metal bones **He cant remember old his life **He had 2 wives that were "whacked by natural causes" **His once best friend is now his worst enemy. See Also Coool31's_Family The Ultimate Showdown Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Super Penguins